Lost Love
by Wolfenangel
Summary: Sarah has been successful in the years since her fantastical adventure, but danger lurks around every corner. Who will come to her aid in her most desperate hour?
1. Sarah in need

_**I don't know if anyone's written a story similar to this, this idea just kinda popped in my head, so I **_**decided to indulge myself. **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Sarah Williams exited the theatre in high spirits, chatting excitedly to a young woman with long, blonde hair. Several other people exited the theatre and congregated in front of the gaily decorated building. Sarah and her young friend joined the group, and all loudly congratulated each other. None received quite as many complements as Sarah; she had been excellent in her role as Juliet.

After a bit of excited chatter, the group began to break up, and Sarah bid her fellow cast mates adieu in a state of bliss. She had always loved performing; something about it called to her. Whether it was the lights, the people, or simply acting in a fantasy world that appealed to her Sarah didn't know. What she did know was that it made her truly happy.

_Fantasy world._

The phrase brought up visions of a dwarf, a hairy beast, and a feisty little fox.

Sarah sighed as she thought of her old friends, of which she had talked to on a somewhat bi-weekly basis. She happily made her way to the parking lot, thinking of calling on Hoggle when she returned to her apartment. She slung her purse around to begin the search for her keys. After a few unsuccessful moments, Sarah got frustrated.

"Damn it, Where are they?" Sarah cursed as she fumbled in her jade-beaded handbag.

She forced her hand to the bottom of the bag, and smiled when she heard the familiar jingle of car keys. She pulled the noisy metal from her sack and sorted through them, finding the door key for her Camry. Sarah suddenly heard shuffling behind her, and turned in time to see a gang of men heading her way. She recognized the danger at once, noting their stumbling, obviously drunken movements. Sarah quickly placed the key in the door, unlocked it, but before she could get in her car a strong hand threw her to the ground. She rolled onto the pavement with an _Oomph_, and stood as quickly as she could. The first thing she saw, after regaining her balance, was a large fist flying to her face. The force of the hit snapped Sarah's head to the right and she yelped in surprised pain. Before the stars could clear from her vision, a strong man pushed her against the side of her vehicle, the door making a metallic ding as the weight of the two pressed against it.

The stout man leaned in close, his breath foul with booze. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was a tangled greasy mop atop his blemished, grimy head. He clearly hadn't bathed in some time, and his disgustingly musky scent overwhelmed Sarah.

"Where ya think you're goin pretty little lady?" He slurred. "Me an' the boys just wanna party, and you look like you could show us a real good time."

Sarah gagged from his smell; a mix of alcohol, musk, and grease. She crinkled her nose in distaste, and screwed her eyes shut in attempt to drown out the horrendous odor, and the implied meaning behind his garbled speech.

Sarah had to admit in her delirious state, that the man didn't smell half as bad as the Bog of Eternal Stench.

_Hoggle, I need you._

She knew the words wouldn't help unless she spoke them, but she couldn't bring herself to talk, for fear of vomiting.

The man ran his slimy, disgusting hand up to Sarah's breast, copping it roughly, making her squeak.

Ok, maybe she _could _risk vomiting.

"H-Hogg..."

The man interrupted her plea for help with a smack to her already bruising cheek.

"I'll tell you when you need to talk, whore," He spat at her.

Sarah groaned in pain.

The men laughed drunkenly at her obvious displeasure, and Sarah tried to think clearly through the torrent of emotions racking her body.

She hadn't noticed the small, snowy owl perched atop the old brick building behind her, staring daggers at the men surrounding Sarah.

The man pressing his filthy body against her produced a small knife from somewhere on his person, and waved it threateningly in Sarah's face. He brought the blade to her throat, pressing lightly, but his message was clear.

_Scream, and die._

Her face drained of what color was left, and Sarah found it difficult to swallow.

They were really going to rape her.

The force of the words actually forming in her head made her reach blindly in her brain for some means of escape. The man drug the knife slowly down her throat, to the first button on her silk blouse. He dug the tip into her shirt and popped the button off. The resulting clink on the ground seemed to excite the other men drastically. They closed in, their alcohol saturated scents wafting about the general area.

Sarah's instincts kicked in and she kicked wildly, throttling the man in his groin. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. Before the other men could comprehend what happened in their inebriated state, Sarah bolted for the alley next to the lot. At the end of the alley was a heavily trafficked road, and she knew… hoped… someone would be there to help. She ran blindly through the shadowed lane, jumping over debris as the men chased her down. The harsh pounding of running feet echoed in the dark, damp alleyway. Labored breathing created small clouds in the chill of the early winter air.

Sarah Williams was running for her life. Her life and her dignity.

She could hear the men as they attempted to catch up with her. The thought of what they were going to do fueled her flight, even though her body screamed in protest. Sarah felt a sudden stinging in her lower leg, and lost her balance as the small knife, previously removing her shirt button, dug into her calf. She stumbled over a trashcan and fell to the ground. Sarah quickly tried to recover and stand, but the first man reached her before she could do so. Another punch to the face, and Sarah was seeing bright dots of light dance around her vision.

_Dance. Everything's dancing._

Her memories drifted to another time, in another world, with a devilishly handsome Goblin King.

A kick to her ribs brought Sarah back from her reverie. The kicker hauled her body off of the ground and up against the side of the alley. He gasped for air, forcing his rank breath onto Sarah's freshly bruised face. She fought back the bile rising in her throat. Her bright green eyes met his with fiery indignation. She hadn't lost her spark of stubbornness in the years since the Labyrinth.

The nameless man pressed a strong hand to her throat, and her hands in return shot up to his, clutching in desperation.

_Can't breathe. Getting dark._

The man pressed harder into her, making her vision tunnel towards blackness. She felt the darkness closing in. She tried to kick the man, but he pressed his smelly body harder into her, crushing her to the brick behind her. Sarah knew then that she wouldn't escape. There was no hope for her now.

_Call for me, Sarah. Just say my name. Call for my aid_ A drawling voice whispered in Sarah's ear.

The voice was unmistakable; it was the same one she heard every night in her dreams. It belonged to the only man she had fantasized about in the eight years since her greatest adventure. The man with the wild hair and mismatched eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, and gargled out the name she hadn't spoken out loud in years.

"J-J…Jareth. Help…me..."

Sarah floated into the darkness, hoping beyond hope the king would come for her.


	2. The King returns

_**I don't own Labyrinth, or any affiliated characters.**_

**Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 1, I appreciated it!!**

_**Wolfenangel7288**_

* * *

"Jareth ain't here little lady, just me," The drunken man spat at Sarah, his dull black eyes staring into hers.

As she slipped from consciousness, Sarah saw a glittering shadow move from the corner of her eye.

_**He actually came.**_

A small grin graced her full lips as the darkness claimed her, surprising the man grasping her throat. His dark eyes faltered across her mouth a moment, taking in her small smile.

Sarah's body slumped against his hold, and her weight drove her to the filthy ground as the black-eyed man released his grip. He smirked down at his prey, and lowered a grimy hand to his pants zipper.

"Little lady, I'm gonna enjoy this," The man sputtered, followed by the whisper of his zipper being undone.

Mere seconds later said man was flying through the air, into an open dumpster. The lid clanged shut loudly and finally, with no movements or sound coming from the man inside.

A very pissed off Goblin King looked toward the dumpster, his eyes blazing. His messy hair stood out wildly in the evening air. He turned to his left, where Sarah lay unconscious.

Jareth crouched by Sarah's side, his brow slightly creased. He gazed upon her fallen form with his blue and hazel eyes, examining her intensely. He reached a gloved hand to her face, cradling it slightly in his palm. She groaned softly, and her eyelids fluttered for a second before opening slowly. Jareth withdrew his hand, thinking the young woman would not be appreciative of his touch.

He tensed as Sarah locked eyes with him.

He waited for her to shout, to demand he leave. He waited for the imminent fight. Yet when she spoke, it wasn't what the harsh reception he expected.

"Jareth?" Sarah croaked. A slight blush crept onto her bruised cheeks, shining through the smart purple sores. She looked like a child caught doing something they ought not.

A smirk claimed the King's fair face.

"Did you not call for me, Sarah?" he asked in his usual arrogant tone.

Sarah nodded weakly, wincing at the pain in her throat. She placed a hand on her neck, rubbing the tender flesh gingerly. She could feel the raised edges of finger-shaped welts. A sudden spasm in her face caused Sarah to cringe, crinkling her brow in pain. She closed her eyes in attempt to regain her composure.

Sarah could only imagine the oh-so-lovely bruises she'd have to deal with in the morning.  
When the pain passed enough for her to open her eyes, Sarah found the Goblin King was no longer in front of her. It didn't take a second to spot his trailing cape, heading down the alley toward the rest of the oncoming gang.

The steps of the gaining drunken group echoed loudly in the small lane as the Goblin King walked confidently to meet them.

In a flash Jareth produced a small spherical crystal and balanced it on his fingertips. He raised his arm and threw it at the oncoming men. It shattered to tiny pieces, and produced a bright flash of glittering light. In a moment the light was gone, and with it the rest of the men.

Jareth turned on one booted heel and strode back to Sarah, still sitting on the alley floor.

She looked up at the Goblin King from her seat on the ground, in obvious pain. Jareth outstretched a hand, but Sarah did not take it. She hesitated.

_**Can I really trust him? He was my adversary…but that was so long ago. He helped me… but has he changed at all? Is he planning revenge because I beat him?**_

The Goblin King sighed.

"Sarah, if I meant you harm, would I have come to your aid?" He asked her, gently.

Sarah looked to her own hands, entwined at her chest. After another moment's hesitation, she took his extended hand. Jareth helped her to her feet and before she could protest, he picked her up with an arm under her knees, cradling her body to his. He held her warm body to his and her soft hair cascaded over his arm. He could smell her scent; clean and sweet, like the fading light of a summer's day. The surprised look on her face made him smirk, a mischievous glint shading his eyes.

He sighed again, contentedly. He felt infinitely better than he had up on the building's roof, now that she was safe in his arms. His feelings for her also worried him. The sting of loss hit him again, as it had many times over since she had left the Underground. The only opponent to beat him had also unknowingly stolen something precious from him in her wake.

Sarah surprised Jareth by reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled lopsidedly, shyly, and leaned her head into his chest.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you came," She whispered hoarsely into his pale chest.

Jareth's mask of cool indifference faltered for a moment as he looked down at the young woman in his arms. She had closed her eyes, but the small smile remained. She looked peaceful, happy even.

He regained his composure quickly and replaced his arrogant smirk. Jareth cradled a filthy and beaten Sarah slightly closer to him, and the two disappeared in a flash of glitter.

* * *


	3. Dreams

Hmmm...yeah. I dont own the Labyrinth or anything Jim Henson related.

_**Here's the latest chapter, Hope you enjoy it!! s'kinda short, but c'est la vie.**_

_**I appreciate feedback!!!**_

**Wolfenangel7288**

* * *

A wild-haired king cradling a young damsel burst into existence in a shower of shimmering glitter. The room was dark in the evening light, and shadows lurked about the various pieces of furniture. They were in the middle of the young woman's residence, a modest apartment in a good neighborhood.

The king walked confidently in the darkness, holding the slumbering damsel close as he made his way into her bedroom. The door opened of its own accord, and Jareth walked calmly to her bedside. He leaned over and placed the woman into her bed, waved his wrist, and she was in her normal sleeping attire. She looked lovely in the moon's light, her hair splayed around her head like a dark halo. Jareth leaned down to caress her face again. As before, she leaned into his touch, a wonderful surprise for the Goblin King. He spoke to her while she dreamed; his mesmerizing voice but a soft whisper in the night.

"I shall see you again, very soon." He stood from his position and strode to the window. He looked out onto the night; the moon's beams graced his handsome face. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. The Goblin King opened the window, and in a flash a small snowy owl flew out of Sarah's apartment, flying to the sky.

* * *

_He circled her, as a lion would a gazelle. His smirk turned was predatory, something dangerous yet undeniably appealing. His dark boots clicked on the floor as he advanced on her, his wild hair trailing behind him. _

_**Click, click. Click, click**_

_The sound echoed in the massive chamber of glitter and white. Marble made up every surface, shining with a magical gleam that seemed possible in the only place where nothing was what it seemed. Maybe it was her imagination, or perhaps it was the halo of magic that seemed to surround everything in the Underground. _

_Soft music echoed from somewhere unknown, it filtered through the ceiling and walls to bounce off the marble surfaces and directly into her head. Sarah recognized the tune; it was overwhelmingly familiar, yet she could not place where she'd heard it before. The man before her spoke as a small smile curved his thin lips._

"_Do you not remember, Sarah? Such a pity. Perhaps I should jog your memory."_

_He began to sing softly to the tune echoing in this massive chamber, his silky voice danced around her senses like a runaway fire._

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel…" _

_He walked slowly towards her as the words entwined themselves into sweet melody, and Sarah felt herself floating away on velvet sound of his voice. She now remembered where she'd heard that lovely song. It took her back to that beautiful moment when the mighty Goblin King held her in his arms and led her amid masked onlookers, across the beautiful ballroom floor. His voice echoed into Sarah's bones, making her feel warm all over as she had the first time she'd heard the melody. Her thoughts began to wander as she lost herself in the song. _

_Perhaps he wasn't an adversary. Perhaps she had been wrong. In that moment, so long ago, he hadn't felt like an opponent._

_**Click, click. Click, click.**_

_But then, the way he looked at her now made her think otherwise. His heterochromatic eyes glinted with a hint of mischief, not so different from the twinkle in the eyes of the prank-loving creatures of the Labyrinth. _

_**Click, click. **_

_He reached for her face with his gloved hand as he closed the distance between them. She felt the cool of the leather as he grasped her cheek and cradled her face in his palm. He stared into her eyes with his penetrating gaze, she felt like he could almost see through her. _

_He pulled her head closer to his and leaned down slightly, quite a feat for anyone so arrogant as she thought him to be. _

_She leaned in for the kiss, almost eagerly. Not a hair's width apart, she could feel Jareth's breath on her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and she whispered his name before he claimed her lips with his own. _

* * *

Sarah woke suddenly from her dream. She sat upright in her bed and looked around the darkened room. She placed a hand to her chest, to still her racing heart. She felt the cool, silky material of her night shirt beneath her fingertips, and beneath _that _she felt the drumming of her pulse, slowly winding itself back to a normal rhythm. A light breeze of cool air called for her attention, passing across her face lightly. Only then did she notice her open window. Her white curtains danced lazily in the light breeze, catching the evening air as it passed through the sill. The echo of the wind could be heard subtly against the background noise of cars and distant dogs barking. Sarah flipped the covers back and swung her legs off the bed onto the floor, eyes cast to her draped window. She stood quickly, but halted immediately from the white-hot pain in her head. She raised both hands to her temples as she sunk back down onto the mattress, massaging them futilely. She moaned lowly, and winced at the pain that brought to her throat. 

_**Where is this pain coming from?**_

The sting in her head subsided minutely and Sarah walked dazedly to her bathroom, flipping on the light switch. She recoiled as the bright light flooded the small room, and when her eyes adjusted she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Upon taking in the bruises all over her face and neck, the night's events rushed back to her.

_**The group of men...the alleyway…pressed against the wall…calling for…**_

"Jareth."

Sarah remembered everything, including how great it felt to be in his arms. She remembered smiling and thinking how wonderful he smelled as he held her close. Her cheeks instantly turned a fiery red and Sarah tore her gaze from her reflection to cast it to the tiled floor.

_**Oh man. **_

She didn't remember anything after being in his arms, but he must have bought her back home and placed her in bed. Sarah didn't want to think of how he had changed her garments, but she hoped he had used magic.

"I wonder…he couldn't still be here…"

Sarah emerged from her bathroom after popping a few aspirin. She looked to the open window again, and walked slowly to it. Sarah placed her hands on the wood frame and leaned into the night. She looked around the street convinced she'd see a white owl perched on a branch of the tree nearest her apartment window. Seeing nothing in the mighty oak, Sarah sighed.

_**So he's gone. **_

She felt a slight strain on her heart, an unidentifiable feeling. It was as if she was missing something or…someone. Sarah closed the window and sat back onto her bed, clutching her hands on her lap.

_**Surely not Jareth. He couldn't be the one making me feel like this. He's Jareth, after all. Heartless, haughty Jareth. I couldn't possibly…he couldn't…**_

Sarah couldn't dissuade the feeling, couldn't shake off the certainty that there was something out there she needed. She needed…

_**Hoggle, I need to talk to Hoggle. **_

Sarah stood and strode to her mirror. She placed a hand on the top of the oval frame. Before she could call to her friend, a small sparkling object on her vanity caught her eye. She stepped to the desk and grasped the jewel. It was a necklace, silver…one she was positive she'd never seen before. She examined the trinket in her hand. It looked like an ordinary necklace, save for the charm. It was a smaller version of the one she was sure she'd seen on Jareth's chest many a time through her adventure. Sarah stared at the small thing intensely.

_**Why would he give me a gift?**_

_**Maybe its some twisted way of getting back at me…like ooh, look at me, I helped you out when you kicked my butt…and now I'm gonna rub it in your face by giving you a pretty necklace…**_

_**Well maybe he's just being nice. That's possible, isn't it? He could've just let them….**_

Sarah felt her stomach turn at the thought of what those men could've done to her. She'd never have recovered from something like that. Never. Concerned with the confusing subject of the regal Goblin King, Sarah placed the necklace back onto her vanity and called to her friend.

"Hoggle, I need you."


	4. The Return

_**I don't own the movie/franchise this fiction is made for. This is for entertainment only. Nor do I own the lyrics to "**__**Blue Moon**__**" I just find them to be relevant. **_

**Don't forget…I do appreciate your input. Anything helps, really. **

**Thanks **

**Wolfenangel7288**

* * *

_"And then there suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms will hold.I heard somebody whisper __please adore me, and when I looked to the moon it turned to gold." _**Blue Moon**

* * *

A horse with plaited mane stood patiently for her rider's return. It stood out gallantly against the light of the fading day, a beacon of white on the grassy knoll. To the naked eye, there was nothing strange about the horse. But if one possessed the correct sight, they could see the faint halo of magic that covered the mare from mane to hoof. It was a similar halo to the one covering most of the land, slightly golden and twinkling like the scattered stars among the night sky. 

The horse raised its head as a man approached from the meadow beyond the hill. His wild hair stood out in every direction and trailed behind him as he made his way up the slope. He carried with him a large bouquet of strange plants; resembling flowers but with a magic touch to them, their glittering petals flashed in the twilight sun. His sauntering gait spoke of arrogance and mischief, and he mounted the steed with little effort but enough grace to make even the most practiced ballerina envious. His attire was of an odd material, but fitting for the atmosphere of the land. Alabaster skin stood out starkly against the black of his clothing and the medallion at his chest reflected what was left of the day's sunlight. He was a handsome man and would seem almost normal save for the magical air about him… that and his mismatched eyes.

The man grabbed the reins to his mare and pressed his heels gently into her side. The horse and rider galloped off into the sunset, headed towards the large, foreboding castle in the distance.

* * *

Hoggle ran through the halls of the castle, pursued by a disembodied voice. It was light, feminine, and quite persistent. 

_**I need you. I need you, Hoggle**__**…**__** where are you? **_

"I'm comin', Sarah."He skidded around a corner and almost ran headlong into a pair of goblins. They chittered and shook their gnarled fists at him as he continued to race through the stone halls. The tinkling of jewels followed him. Hoggle came upon a large door and quickly pushed it open, the hinges creaked with age. He stepped into the room and hobbled to the framed mirror in the corner. The surface bubbled and rippled, and Sarah appeared in the glassy surface.

"Hoggle, you're here." Her shoulders sagged slightly with relief.

"Sarah, what happened? Are you all right? I heard whispers from the goblins 'bout you bein' hurt…I was worried 'bout ya."

**_How would the goblins know anything?_ **

Sarah shrugged off the question and turned her attention back to Hoggle, whose face gave away his concern.

"I'm all right, Hoggle. Aside from cuts and bruises, that is." Hoggle looked confused.

"What bruises? I don't see any bruises." Sarah quirked her eyebrows. She pressed a tentative hand to her face, but unlike a few minutes ago the flesh across her cheeks wasn't tender to the touch. She ran from the room to look in the bathroom mirror. She gasped; the bruises were gone.

"How can this be? They were there a minute ago."

"I don't know missy, seems a bit strange to me." Hoggle stood behind her, leaning against the doorframe. He fingered the jewels at his hip, eyes furrowed. "But, I think it has something to do with that necklace you're wearing."

"Necklace? I'm not wearing a…" She stopped. Her fingers found the chain that ran along her throat, making their way tentatively to the pointed charm. "But… it was on the dresser a moment ago." Hoggle nodded.

"That's what I thought." Sarah rounded on him.

"You thought what?" He quickly realized his mistake, Sarah judged from the surprised expression he gave her. He fidgeted nervously.

"I….uh… ain't allowed to say..." She turned around and stared at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hog-gle…" He shook his head vehemently, backing into the bedroom away from Sarah.

"Now don't you go and get mad at me. Jareth'll have my head this time for sure!" Sarah stepped closer to the dwarf, trying her best to be intimidating. For every step the dwarf retreated Sarah advanced. He finally backed himself into a corner. He looked from side to side, for some means of an escape. Sarah smirked and crossed her arms at her chest.

"Hoggle... What do you know?" He quickly ran through the layout of her home. Hoggle knew from his past visits there was a floor length mirror in the guest bathroom. But, how to get past Sarah?

"Well…?" Sarah stared him down with intense green eyes. Hoggle lowered his head in defeat.

"All right…I'll tell ya…" Sarah lowered her arms and smiled triumphantly. Hoggle shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking down at the floor. Sarah sidestepped a bit, and Hoggle took the opening. He made a dash for the door, and caught Sarah unaware.

"Oh, no you don't! Hoggle get back here!" She chased after him as he tore through her living room and down the hallway. He skittered around the corner to the bathroom and Sarah caught the edge of the door frame and leapt after Hoggle into the small room. She didn't notice the mirror until it was too late. Hoggle jumped through the liquidly swirling glass, and Sarah gasped. She slid across the tiled floor, attempting to stop. Her foot caught the edge of the purple bath rug and it propelled her into the mirror, still shimmering like water.

"Oh crap." Sarah exclaimed before she fell through the portal, sucked into the world beyond.


	5. Jareth's Proposal

Whats this.... an UPDATE?!!

Yes, I know... its been a reaaaally long time since I've posted ANYTHING, but now I'm back (hopefully for a while) and am working hard on updating.

As always, I don't own Labyrinth, or anything/one affiliated.

PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW.

Thanks!

~Wolfenangel

* * *

For a moment she was confused. Sarah felt weightless, almost as though she were underwater.

_**Being able to breathe rules that out, **_She decided.

Everything around her was dark, and cold. It took her a moment to remember what she had been doing.

_**The mirror. Oh crap.**_

In a second, the world came into focus, though it wasn't the world from which she'd come. Sarah immediately recognized the great outside wall of the maze, standing in all its glittery glory. Warped and twisted trees stood from odd angles on the sharply angled hill. A breeze blew over the sand, stirring the magical dust in a small whirlwind. Surely this wasn't happening. She couldn't possibly be back in the Labyrinth.

She swallowed, finding her mouth suddenly dry.

It took her another moment to realize she wasn't alone. The prickle of magic tickled the back of her neck and she spun on her heel, almost tumbling to her knees. She gasped at the man behind her.

"Hello Sarah."

He smirked at her from behind amused eyes. He was as frightening and beautiful as ever, standing before her in tightly fitting leather. He took a step toward her, she found herself unable, or unwilling, to move away from him. He stopped a foot away from her, almost too close for comfort. She could feel his heat and magic as it wound itself around her. She refused to back up, refused to be intimidated.

"How nice of you to drop by," he stated, predatorily smiling.

She floundered for a moment, unable to speak, before remembering herself. She erected herself, willing herself against the shudder skittering down her spine.

"Why am I here? I made no wish," she questioned, her gaze not wavering from his.

He grinned. Jareth raised a gloved hand to stroke the charm against her throat, fingering the small amulet lightly. His touch ignited her nerves; she couldn't repress the tremble taking her over.

"I see you're wearing my gift. It looks lovely."

Sarah stepped back, away from his heated touch. She scowled at him boldly. His eyes alighted in excitement, sensing her defiance. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't answer my question."

He smirked again. Sarah felt the anger rise within her, it bubbled up her ribs and into her throat.

"Why the hostility? If I am not mistaken, you came here of your own accord. There's no reason to angry with _me_."

She stared hard at him, squinting her eyes in anger. He merely smirked back, fueling her irritation. His wild hair blew in the wind, making his face seem even more ethereal. He took a step forward, she countered with a step back. He chuckled warmly.

_**Damn him for being so…. Pretty… damn smug fae bastard…**_

"Then send me back," she uttered around clenched teeth.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Then opened them and leveled her with his stare.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Sarah. The portal in which you traveled here was meant for only one traveler, and as you followed Hogwart…"

"Hoggle."

"…through the mirror, you've, in a sense,_ broken_ the portal between worlds. It will take a time to set things straight again for anyone to able to travel Above. It's rather remarkable that you even survived the trip."

Sarah's eyes widened.

_**I could've died… in the dark, with nothing…. And no one around…**_

She shook her head. Surely he had to be mistaken. It hadn't even hurt, surely it would've hurt if she had been so close to death.

"That's impossible."

He inclined his chin slightly, a look of mixed emotions played about his face, none of which Sarah was able to decipher.

"I assure you its not. What _is_ impossible is determining how long it will take to repair what you've broken."

_**This can't be happening. Stuck here? Perhaps he's lying…**_

He read the look on her face.

"No, Sarah. This is no farce… But you are welcome in my castle for the duration of your stay."

She stilled at his offer.

_**Was he just **_**hospitable**_**? Is that even possible? **_

She squinted at him once more.

_**This has to be some trick… some game of his.**_

He extended an arm, and with a flick of his wrist a bouquet of wild-looking flowers appeared in his hand. He bowed slightly, taking her aback.

"Please take these as a token of my good-will. Rest assured there are no tricks up these sleeves."

Sarah hesitated again, playing through her mind the possible outcomes of staying in the residence of a former opponent. She sighed, and gently took the flowers from Jareth's gloved grasp.

_**We'll just see how this little game is going to play out. It's not like I've got any other options… but I'll definitely have to be on my toes…**_

Jareth straightened and smiled, surprising Sarah once again. He extended his now-empty palm toward her.

"Well then, shall we be off?"

Sarah placed her hand in his, finding she quite liked the feel of his leather gloves, and they disappeared in a cloud of swirling glitter.


End file.
